Switched Genders
by ModernDayMarauders
Summary: I can't belive it. My dad and I have moved back to England for me to enroll in Hogwarts and "become" a guy! Just so my Quidditch career will be taken seriously! Worst of all, I have a crush on James Potter. Hmmm. People may think I'm gay...X
1. Makeover

Title: Switched Genders

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own Harry Potter, Blah.

Summary: I can't belive it. My dad and I have moved back to England for me to enroll in Hogwarts and "become" a guy! Just so my Quidditch career will be taken seriously! Worst of all, I have a crush on James Potter and can't help but blush when I see him. What if my secret gets out? My name is "Liam" Evans, and I have Switched Genders.

A/N: Teehee I just got this awesome new idea, it popped into my head. Enjoy my slightly twisted story! It will be fabbity fab fab to write. :D

Chapter one

"Tiger-Lily, don't you want your Quidditch career to be taken seriously?"

I frowned, looking down at my shoes. "Yes but...not if it means it has to be this extreme." I looked up at my father who was holding up a Hogwarts uniform in his hands. The only problem was it didn't have the usually skirt with it. It had pants. This wasn't a girl's uniform, but a boy's.

"This, Tiger, is for your own good. Unfortunately, you'll only be taken seriously if you're a _male_ Quidditch pro. I'm just doing the best I can for your hopes and dreams."

I rolled my emerald eyes that I got from my dad. "You know what? You're a loon. A madman."

Mr. Evans broke a grin and stepped forward, giving his one daughter that lived with him (me!) a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder. "But what if mom and Petunia find out?"

He let go of and looked at me, cocking one eyebrow. "We've lived in France for the past six years and they haven't tried contacting us. Do you really think they would try now?"

"Well, now that we're back in England they may..." I hesitated.

Mr. Evans huffed up his chest. "Even if they do which I seriously doubt will happen, I won't tell them about what's happening, Liam."

I looked quizzically at him. "Huh? Liam?"

Dad grinned down at me. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? That's your new name. Now go get packed and try making yourself over into a boy."

I sighed and headed for the bathroom upstairs.

..._This isn't real...this can't be happening...why would Dad do this to me? I can't just become a boy, can I? Erlack, that's like being a cross-dresser. Hold on, I don't want to dress like a boy, thus I'm not a cross-dresser. Phew. But still, how can this be happening? Will I be able to hide the fact that I'm a girl?_

I stomped into the bathroom off my bedroom and gazed into the mirror.

_My parents got divorced when I was 10, so my father and I moved to France, leaving Mom, Petunia and England behind. When I was 11 I found out that I had been accepted at Beauxbatons, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was alright there I guess. I mean, I had a bunch of great friends there but it wasn't all that. _

Straight, auburn hair flowed down to the middle of my back. I whimpered and pulled out a pair of scissors from the cabinet.

_Since I was 5, my main focus in life has been Quidditch. Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. That's all. I played as the Seeker for the team at Beauxbatons, but they don't take Quidditch as seriously there. That's why my dad has made us move back to England for my 6th year of school and has enrolled me at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't know how he got me into it. But I'm a wizard, so I guess it's all good._

"Liam. Liam Evans." I sighed and took a breath. "Here it goes..."

_I think I'll go for a shag haircut. Maybe so some it will cover my eyes so you won't notice my face so much...stupid dad._

_Snip. Snip, snip. _

"My hair..." I cried but continued cutting. _Snip_.

After about ten minutes of cutting, the floor was covered with pieces of auburn hair. A funny feeling bubbled through my stomach as I looked at it there. I looked into the mirror. The haircut wasn't half bad. It was my favorite haircut on a guy; straight, shaggy with a fringe that covered one eye.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and noticed the makeup on my face.

"Awww, this means I won't be able to wear lippy or mascara anymore." I whined aloud. I rubbed all my makeup off with a wash clothe.

..._I don't look like...me. I'm not Lily anymore, I'm Liam..._

Looking again in the mirror, I inspected my head. It was so odd looking into the mirror and seeing a whole new person. One thing was good though; I kind of did look like a guy. You would think I was if you were just looking at my head. I gulped.

"Oh sacre bloody bleu. I forgot about my chest." I paused. "What to do about mes petites amis? Well, it's a good thing I'm not big." I shrugged my shoulders and dug around in the drawers of the sink. Finally I found a long roll of a bandage I could tie around my chest. I tried it out and it worked pretty well.

"Ay, Capton'. All three phases of 'Switched Genders' complete." I snorted. "Why the hell did I just say that? It sounds so...so cross-dressy..."

**&&&&&&&&&&**

"Dad, take good care of my clothes and makeup because when I come home I'm WEARING THEM!"

Dad looked around nervously and pretended he didn't hear me. Grr. "Goodbye son! Have fun at Hogwarts!" Dad shouted a little too loudly. He patted me, "Liam" on the back and walked back through the barrier, leaving me by myself in a mob of students rushing to the train.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" I asked myself as I pulled my luggage after me and got on the Hogwarts Express.

Everything was in place. My long hair was cut into a shaggy hairstyle, not one speck of makeup was on my face and the bandage was strapped around my chest tightly. Ouchies. I was even a little bit taller then most girls, which is a plus.

But now there was a new challenge- friends. As I peered into each compartment there was always a group of friends sitting there.

Where will I sit? I keep searching until I found an empty compartment and took a seat. Sighing, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. Maybe this was huge mistake. I know this is a huge-

My thoughts were interrupted when three boys walked into the compartment.

Three ATRACTIVE boys that is! This won't be good...

"Hey" one boy called out as he sat down onto the seat across from me. He had the same haircut as me except that it was brownish with a tint of red in it. His eyes were an appealing amber color, they were so gentle looking. "I've never seen you before. I'm Remus Lupin" He said, his eyes staring at me through his fringe.

I whimpered inwardly and bit my lip to stop me from blushing. _Remember! Deep voice Liam, deep voice!_

I cleared my throat. "Hey, I'm new. I'm...Liam Evans." Hmmm...that didn't sound too bad!

A gorgeous boy with chocolate brown and messy black hair looked at me. "Hey, I'm James Potter." He then took a seat beside me!! "You'll soon find out that all the girls here drool over me from my charming personality and dazzling looks."

You sure got that right, mate! I didn't know what else to do but laugh...as manly as I could. Man, James Potter had yummy eyes. I think I want to eat them.

The last boy jumped onto James and tackled him. Uh oh, guy-on-guy action. I scooted over some so they wouldn't roll on top of me.

The guy who jumped on James had slightly longish ebony hair and emerald eyes, just like me. He had cute look to him, kind of like a lost puppy. "Prongs, I'm a lot prettier then you are, aren't I Liam?"

Eh? Uh oh. I said the only thing I could think of. "Wrong, I'm prettier then both of you."

James grinned and I just about melted. And my stomach rumbled. Because of his yummy chocolate eyes.

I don't know how this year is going to turn out, or how I'm going to be able to stay away from James and keep my big secret. Let's just see what happens.

**&&&&&&&&**

A/N- Hey guys! Teehee, like my story? I hope you think it's good. Please everyone R&R! I'll be very happy if you do. Happy indeedy.


	2. Room of Abs

Title: Switched Genders

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own Harry Potter, Blah.

A/N: Teehee I just got this awesome new idea, it popped into my head. Enjoy my slightly twisted story! It will be fabbity fab fab to write. :D

Hikaru- YAY! My first reviewer! :) I'll try to update as fast as I can! I think I will be able to though because I like how this story is going. Thanks!

Systamatic- Thanks! Awww you're so nice! I think this story will allow lots of different ideas to flow through, so I won't get bored and continue.

CaramelD- Thanks for saying you liked it. :P Hehe, I don't like stories that are so troubling they make you not want to read it anymore! Hopefully mine won't turn out like that!

J-R-S CRAZY- LOL! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, lol I always like Rem with brownish with a bit of red hair, so that's what I usually write he his.

Flame of Desire- Thanks for reviewing! I hope this is soon enough!

LivingDreams- Heheh I did have it written up lol, but I wanted to wait for a while to see if I got enough reviews to continue! Thanks!

Stephanny- Thanks for liking my story. :D And I will write more! This story is mucho fun to write!

****

**Chapter Eight**

"So Padfoot, got any ideas for Snivelous tonight at the feast?" James asked as he munched on a chocolate frog. Oh god. He even looks good when he stuffs his face.

Sirius smiled and looked at me. Hmmm not good. "I don't, but maybe Li-Li does." His smile turned to a grin.

Huh? Li-Li? Oh god, please no. That is NOT cool. 'The Marauders' had spent the last couple of hours telling me about themselves and everyone at Hogwarts, especially about 'Snivelous'.

"I don't know...maybe laxatives in his juice? I did that to my sister one year and it was bloody funny." I replied, a little unsure of myself. But that was one hell of a good day. When I was ten, we were at a family reunion right before my parents decided to split. Like her usual self, Petunia was being a jerk to me, so I stole some of my grampy's laxatives and stuck them in her drink. Hahaha. I crack myself up.

Remus chuckled and pushed his hair out of his gentle-looking face. I can't get over how...kind he looks. "That sounds good! Imagine Snivelous running from the feast, holding his ass." No one could help but laugh. That would be amusing.

James stood up and stretched. "We should change into our things now. We're almost there." He opened up his suitcase and rummaged through it until he pulled out his uniform. Oh merde. This won't be good.

Sirius and Remus also got up and got there stuff, and then I just HAD to bite my lip. Because Sirius pulled off his shirt. James and Remus did the same, all showing off there lovely scrumptious abs. Gosh, a room of abs.

James looked at me quizzically. "Aren't you going to change Liam?" He pulled off his pants to show a pair of dark blue boxers with little unicorns on them. UNICORN BOXERS! AHH. AND HE'S PANTLESS!

I will forever remember those unicorns!

I stood up quickly and fumbled through my bag, pulling out my uniform. "Uh...where's the nearest toilet?" I asked, trying not to look at them, seeing how now they all were in their boxers.

"Eh, don't bother going to it. There's always a huge line up. That's why we just change in here." Sirius replied. I tried not to whimper.

"But...I really got to...go." I exclaimed. Remus chuckled and told me the way. I said thanks and then left the room of abs. Phew. I walked down the passage and a group of girls were in front of me. I tried to get passed them but they stopped me. I looked at them. How I miss wearing makeup. One even had the same shirt as me I left at home. Ugh. Boy clothes suck.

A blonde girl who looked like the ringleader of the pack said, "Hey, who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Liam Evans. I'm new here." I feel like a lezzie.

She smiled then did something REALLY gross. She checked me out! I tried not to hurl. "Hey Liam Evans. I'm Sofia Tatum."

"Hey Sofia Tatum, I got to go." I struggled my way through and after a couple minutes, I finally made it to the lavatory.

****

****

**?&!**

After a boat ride on the lake over, I found myself in front of the castle, Hogwarts. I was towering over the group of first years I unfortunately had to get sorted with. I feel like a baby. After a minute, the door swung open and a woman appeared at the door.

"Follow me." She said and we all tagged along after her into a small empty room off the Entrance Hall. Once we all squeezed in she spoke again. "Welcome to Hogwarts first and sixth years." She looked at me. I had the urge to giggle but it wasn't the time. Can guys giggle? "My name is Professor McGonagall."

She explained the Sorting Hat Ceremony, rules and about the Houses. Snooze fest. Hopefully I'll get in Gryffindor. That's what the Marauders are in. After a few more minutes of blabbing, she finally said it was time to go into the Great Hall to be sorted. Cheers mate.

Professor McGonagall led us out of the room and into the Great Hall. It was magnificent. The ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside which was a beautiful orange and pink sunset. There were four tables lined across in the room which were filled with students- all staring at me. Eep, this is embarrassing. We made our way to the front and all huddled together. I looked back at one of the tables and saw James. Sigh. He gave me a thumbs up which made me grin.

A stool was placed in front of us and then the Sorting Hat was placed on top of that. Suddenly it broke out in song. Nearly scared the knickers off of me.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see..."

The song seemed to go on forever but at the end, everyone burst into applause. Professor McGonagall stepped beside the hat. "When I call your name, please put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She looked at a piece of parchment then called,

"Armstrong, Teegan" A boy with messy blonde hair stepped forward nervously and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. There was a silence and then,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers and Teegan walked over to the table and sat down.

Professor McGonagall went through the list.

"Barrie, Andrew"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bourgette, Sinjin"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Boyne, Sarah"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Cummings, Maggie"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Eventually, Professor McGonagall called out my name.

"Evans, Liam" Well, not my REAL name. I suddenly had the jitters because everyone's eyes were on me and I didn't know what house I was to get into. I walked up to the stool and sat down. I repeated over and over in my head, "Gryffindor, I want James, Gryffindor." The hat was placed on my head. Well, actually, it was about two inches from my head when it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst out in cheers and shouts. I could even see James and Sirius jumping up and down. Remus just stood there grinning at me as I made my over to the table and sat in between James and Sirius. Everyone started patting me on the back and introducing themselves. It was all kind of a blur. I even met the smallest and...well...ugliest Marauder of the group. Peter Pettigrew. I wonder why he's in the group of Sex Gods.

"Congrats Liam!" James shouted and patted me on the back. Yum. Pat on the back from Mr. Potter himself. I bit the insides of my cheeks.

I was grinning so much my mouth ached. The Sorting Hat finally finished and after a few words from Dumbledore, food magically appeared on the table. I dug into my food. It was scrump-didly-umptious. The food at Beauxbatons was...eewee don't remind me.

"Any minute now Snape will take a drink of his Pumpkin Juice, and then have an overwhelming urge to number two." Sirius smirked and stuck out his tongue playfully.

Remus, James, Peter and I all gagged on our food. "Padfoot! Don't say that when we're wolfing down our food!" He pushed his plate forward in front of him. "I don't think I can eat anything now."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Anyways, who's dorm do you think I'll be in?" Better be The Marauders. Ohhhh better be.

James looked up from playing with his mashed potatoes. "Ours, most likely. It has only been the four of us in it for the past five years." I love you God.

Sirius stood up and brushed himself off, hence there being nothing on him. He also winked at a girl down the row while he was at it. She melted (like I would have done so) and giggled with her friends. "I'm full. Fancy going up to the boy's lavatories and wait for Snivelous to come? How about we don't let him in?"

All five of us grinned and made our way out of the Great Hall. I looked around at the students and noticed them all staring at me. I mean, the GIRLS staring at me. Oh. My. God. This. Is. Creepy. We walked down the passage and to the entrance of the lavatory.

In a squeaky pre-puberty voice Peter said, "So do you like Quidditch Liam?"

I cleared my throat once again. "Hells yeah. At Beauxbatons I played as the seeker for their team. My dad switched me here because they have a better Quidditch program." I seemed to impress them. I shined my fingers on my shirt mockingly.

Remus laughed. "These two," he stuck out his thumb at James and Sirius, "Are on the team too."

Muaha. Just my luck. Maybe I'll get another peek at their abs.

Sirius was about to say something when all of the sudden Snivelous came running down the hall- holding his rear. There was a pained look on his face. This was too much for me. I let out a high-pitched giggle. Oh GOD. I looked around wildly at The Marauders. Thank the lord they were too busy laughing theirs butts off. They didn't notice. Phew.

"Move out of the way!" growled Snape, trying to shove James out of the way to get into the loos. Poor Snapey! Doesn't he know about Mr. Potter's rock hard abs?

James smirked and pushed Snape right back. "What's wrong Snivelous? Got to go to the toilet?"

Snape snarled (scary) and made an attempt of pushing Sirius, which mind you, didn't work either. Remus and Peter just stood by my side, Peter seeming very amused, but Remus just looked away.

A group of girls walked by and stopped to watch The Marauders in action, all of them googly-eyed over James and Sirius. I looked at them and sheepishly sighed. How I longed to be my original gender. Then one girl caught my eye. Not as in she caught my eye because she was hot, hell no. I mean I recognized the side of her. Chocolate brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back in ringlets. She turned around and faced me. OH MY-

"LI!"-

I covered my hand over her mouth and ducked her into the nearest classroom just in time.

****

****

**A/N- HAHAH cliffy! How was it? You like? PLEASE Review! is on hands and knees**

**Megs**


End file.
